A wireless communication system has been developed to a broadband wireless communication system that provides a packet data service of a high speed and a high quality such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) and Long Term Evolution (LTE) of 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), High Rate Packet Data (HRPD) and Ultra Mobile Broadband (UMB) of 3GPP2, or a communication standard of 802.16e of Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) from a voice service of an initial stage.
As a wireless communication system is developed, in order to communicate with several communication networks, an electronic device (e.g., a user device such as a mobile terminal, a tablet computer, and a personal computer) supporting wireless communication may include a plurality of communication systems. For example, a circuit switching network (CS network) (e.g., a voice service through cdma 1× network) providing an audio communication service and a packet switching network (PS network) (e.g., a data service through LTE) providing a data transmitting and receiving service may together exist.
An electronic device providing a plurality of communication services should include an entire component (e.g., a Radio Frequency Integrated Chip (RFIC) or an antenna) appropriate to each communication system. Accordingly, a size or a produce cost of the electronic device increases.